


In Your Place

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Breathplay, Choking, Dacryphilia, Daichi has a big dick, Deepthroating, Doctor Daichi, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Face-Fucking, Love Hotels, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nekoma members make cameos, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Top Sawamura Daichi, brief moment of getting stitches, minor mentions of blood, undernegotiated kinks, yakuza kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Daichi leads a relatively peaceful life running the small neighborhood clinic he inherited from his parents. Until his doorbell rings in the middle of the night and a slashed up man brings trouble into his house...in more than one way.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375
Collections: stories that touched me





	In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarsLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarsLoup/gifts).



> For the wonderful Gaelle, who is super sweet and patient and has been waiting on this forever (I'm sorry again), and who wanted Dr Daichi dealing with an annoying "thug" at his doorstep.
> 
> Just as a general warning: please make sure you and your partner negotiate everything beforehand and safely engage in all behaviors, fully researched and prep and everything. This is a work of fiction and shouldn't be used as a guide on how to behave in the real world (which should be obvious but some folks don't seem to be able to make that distinction).

The buzz of the doorbell wasn’t anything new for Sawamura Daichi. As the only doctor at the small, family owned clinic in this area of town, he was used to folks dropping by at all hours for any and all reasons. Sprained joint, collachy baby, sudden fevers or chills, cuts, gashes, abrasions, rashes. The clinic was more convenient, closer, cheaper, and a whole lot more personal and friendly.

It was why Daichi had decided to work at the Sawamura Family Clinic, eventually taking it over when his parents retired and moved to the countryside, rather than staying at the larger hospital where he’d completed his residency. Sure it meant longer, more unpredictable hours and for considerably less pay, but he loved knowing his neighbors, waving to them at the _conbini_ when they were better, following up just by seeing them out and about, watching younger patients grow. Getting paid in a home-cooked meal or baked goods was always worth the trade-off.

So being rung at… he blearily checked his alarm clock… three am… Yeah, somewhat typical. Fujiko-sama down the road just had a baby a few months ago and with the paranoia that accompanied most new moms, was constantly dropping by over the smallest thing.

Rubbing his eyes, Daichi grabbed his cell and checked the alert that had come with the buzz at the door. Installing the electronic bell with its front door camera had been a pain in his ass and continued to be hell on his crappy little wifi signal, but proved to be worth it at times like this.

Only when he tapped the notification to show him the camera’s live feed, it wasn’t Fujiko-sama he saw, but rather…

Huh.

He honestly had no clue who this man was.

The man was clearly tall, skinny, leaning against the opposite side of the alcove of the clinic’s door. He was in a dark suit, black with a red shirt, open and with the black tie undone--no, the knot was still together, it was just cut on one side where it went around his neck. He was clutching onto his left arm just below the shoulders, right sleeve torn, and on his face...

Was that blood?

Hard to tell in the poor lighting and with the man’s black hair falling over his right eye, the rest of it sticking up haphazardly. Was easy to tell he was breathing heavily though, head tilted back and eyes closed, lips parted and chest heaving.

Shit. The man--a salaryman or CEO, judging by the suit--had obviously been jumped on his way home. Gangs and thugs in the area were getting worse, mugging people at random and with more frequency. Daichi was staring at another victim.

The man let out a swear then practically flopped forward, pressing the doorbell again. “ _Hellooooo? Anyone home?_ ”

Right. Daichi had just been staring, half-asleep and inactive. He tapped the button to speak, clearing his throat. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be right down.”

The man grunted then fell back against the opposing wall. “ _Take your time, Doc. Jus’ bleedin’ out is all._ ”

Double shit. Daichi wasn’t equipped to deal with major injuries like that. He didn’t have major surgical equipment or blood for transfusions. He needed to get this man checked out and stitched up before he suffered major blood loss, maybe even somehow get him a ride to a real hospital.

Shooting out of bed, Daichi shoved his feet into his slippers and threw a nearby tee over his head, grabbing his wristband of keys before racing down the stairs of his modest home. He flipped on switches as he made his way to the front door, illuminating the clinic that took up the entirety of the first floor. Daichi tapped in his security code, flipped several locks and bars, and opened the door to find the man where he’d last seen him on the video feed. And yeah, that was blood on his face, dripping down from his left eyebrow as well as his lip and dried under his nose. There were also bruises the camera hadn’t been able to pick up, blood on his knuckles, dirt and dust on his suit.

He’d been through the ringer for sure.

The man’s head lolled to the side, eyes looking Daichi up and down and a smirk spreading across his face. “You the doc? Really?”

Daichi glanced down at his worn out tee he’d won in some radio contest years ago and the flannel pajama pants of cartoon crows that had a hole in the knee but he couldn’t bring himself to throw out. He mimicked the man’s glance and put on a disdainful look, arms folded over his chest.

“I could just let you bleed out on the stoop if you want.”

The man kept smirking, eyes hazy. “Bad for bis’ness.”

“I’m willing to risk it.”

A staring contest, then the man clicked his tongue. “You look a li’l young, s’all. Li’l too hot, too. Like a doctor themed stripper.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. He’d been told practically since uni that he was a “handsome young man” and was “wasting his looks” by going into medicine, but he didn’t care. He liked helping people get better, feel better, heal up, even if it meant the little old aunties tried to pay him by setting him up with daughters or nieces or granddaughters.

He hadn’t the heart to tell any of them he was gay.

Heaving a sigh, he scrubbed at his face then gestured at his late night visitor. “You want my help or not?”

The smirk fell as the man sagged against the wall, breathing out a pained “please”.

Daichi felt his chest clench in empathy and he moved aside, gesturing with a sweep of the arm. “Come on in and let me take a look.”

The smirk came back, more strained this time as he pushed away from the wall. “Thanks, Doc,” he quipped in a way that Daichi was sure had meant to be light and easy, joking in the way he seemed to be.

Daichi tried not to let it get to him, just watched as the man limped inside, passing with the scent of blood and expensive cologne. The young doctor might not be able to handle this one, he thought to himself as he closed the door and re-engaged the security system.

Turning, he found the man standing in the waiting area, comfortable armchairs and couches strategically placed, an office desk and chair where his receptionist/ office manager worked from--or at least, she had, until she’d taken early retirement when it was clear Daichi could no longer really afford her. The room was done in tans, soft grays, and pale pinks, generic prints on the wall, all meant to be soothing, and the man nodded as he glanced around in seeming approval.

“Definitely _feels_ like a doctor’s office.”

Daichi hummed. “That’s what we were going for.” With another sweep of the arm, he led the man down the hall and into one of the exam rooms. Cabinets and a counter lined one side, an exam table on the other, desk by the third along with a rolling chair and cart, all in whites and soft grays and pinks like the waiting room.

“Take your jacket, tie, and shirt off and get on the table,” Daichi instructed as he headed for the sink in the middle of the counter.

The man breathed out a laugh. “Tryna get me naked already, Doc? We jus’ met.”

Daichi shot him a look over his shoulder, glaring, yet…

The guy wasn’t ugly, objectively speaking. Daichi had always been attracted to leaner men and tall guys, both of which this man was. Hooded eyes, sharp jaw, lazy smirk, chiseled cheekbones…

Right. Patient. He needed to stop checking this man out.

“Usually I have my dates buy me dinner first,” the man went on, sliding the remnants of his tie out from the collar of this shirt and…

And Daichi snapped himself out of it, glaring again. “This isn’t a date,” he pointed out gruffly then turned back to the sink, scrubbing his hands methodically.

The man let out a hum over the rush of water and rustle of fabric. “Maybe next time then.”

Daichi focused on his actions rather than the fissure of pleasure racing up his spine. “The next time you knock on my door at three am all slashed up and covered in blood?”

This hum was more thoughtful, clothes thumping as they were tossed aside. “Not the second half clearly.”

“Clearly.” Snatching disposal paper towels from the dispenser, Daichi dried his hands then grabbed a pair of gloves before turning and…

And growing distracted by the sight before him.

The man was bare of any clothing on top, slacks hanging low on his hips, revealing… revealing a trail of dark hair leading from his belly button to his waistband, and a set of rather nice abs, and…

And tattoos.

 _Yakuza_ tattoos.

Daichi’s heart pounded as he took in the meters of ink, noting tigers on his pectorals, traditional Japanese waves and cherry blossoms interspersed with a Samurai on his right arm and something he couldn’t make out on the left, the man clutching just below the shoulder once more. And typical of Yakuza tattoos, the ink ended halfway between his elbows and wrists, left a strip bare between his pectorals.

This wasn’t a salaryman who’d gotten jumped.

This was someone far more dangerous.

Daichi clenched his fists at his sides as he tried to remember if he had anything sharp in the room he could use to defend himself. His heart beat even faster and he struggled to remove the tremor from his breathing and…

He should tell this guy to leave.

He should fix him up, first do no harm.

He shouldn’t get involved.

He shouldn’t piss off a Yakuza and make himself a target.

The man met his eyes, lazy smirk returning at what was sure to be a terrified expression on Daichi’s face. “Relax, Doc. ‘M not gonna hurt ya. Would be counterproductive since I obv’sly need ya to fix me up and I clearly can’t go to the hospital.”

“Clearly,” Daichi found himself absently muttering, dazed, confused, nervous.

“Look,” the man began then huffed, hissing when he twinged something. “Believe it or not, I’m innocent. I got caught out and about and was jumped and now I need your help.”

“You kill ‘em?” Daichi blurted, unaware of the thought but now totally consumed by it.

“Not tonight.”

The wording didn’t go unnoticed and Daichi swallowed the lump that phrase brought to his throat. “But you’ve killed before, haven’t you?”

Another smirk and rather than the playfulness it had brought before, this time it felt dark, heavy, bringing a chill to Daichi’s spine. “You really want me to answer that, Doc?”

Daichi shook his head. The man had answered with his lack of denial.

And now Daichi was wondering if his hippocratic oath covered murderers. Was he really still doing no harm by helping someone who’d hurt others--and would most likely hurt them again? Wouldn’t that just make him an enabler of some form? Wouldn’t he be responsible for the hurt and pain and death of those in the future?

But that was a hypothetical. This man before him was his patient here and now, was real and not some nameless, faceless entity that may or may not exist.

Really, it was a matter of which side of this ethical coin he’d be able to live with.

“Okay, you’re clearly in the midst of some moral dilemma, right? You aren’t sure if letting me live would be a good idea,” the man correctly surmised and Daichi grimaced at being caught, at being so callous over a man’s life.

Yet said man didn’t seem upset or pissed, just accepting, reaching into his pocket with his clean left hand then tossing something onto the desk.

A stack of Yen bills.

A big stack.

Of high denominational Yen.

Folded and held together with a rubber band.

“There’s more where that came from,” the man said through a wince he was trying to fight off, gripping his arm tighter than ever. “And your clinic will be put under the protection of my group.”

His _gang_ , Daichi mentally corrected.

He snorted derisively and rolled his eyes. “For a fee, I’m sure.”

“No. As part of a life debt. I’m sure a place like this gets hit a lot by junkies and dumbasses looking for drugs.”

Daichi grit his jaw, refusing to answer. He thought of the security measures he’d had to take over the years for that very reason, the system and the doorbell cam and the bars on the windows. The last part didn’t lend itself to a family friendly clinic but he’d had his windows smashed in twice. He couldn’t afford to keep replacing them or the products that get lifted, nor could he risk his own personal safety. After all, he lived right upstairs.

“Look, Doc,” the man began, letting out a mirthless laugh. “I’m kinda desperate here. You’ve got me by the balls and not in a fun way.” Another smirk, this one more salacious, and Daichi felt that earlier frisson of pleasure spark down his spine again.

Definitely never gonna happen.

Never with a patient and never, ever, _ever_ with a Yakuza.

It was one moral hill he was standing firm on. The other however…

Daichi thought of what his dad would do, or his grandfather before him, the men who’d run this very clinic before him. Would they have helped this obvious criminal in exchange for money and protection, or would they have tried to protect everyone else by letting their patient possibly die?

Then again…

Who was to say he couldn’t do both?

“I’ll help you,” Daichi started, watching the man sag onto the exam table behind him. “ _But_ I want you to promise not to hurt anyone around here. This is my neighborhood and my people. I’m not gonna let you hurt any of them.”

“Even if it brings you more business?” the man joked with a grin.

At least Daichi hoped it was a joke.

He glared. Hard.

The man raised his left hand in supplication. “Kidding, kidding,” he stated, growing serious. “We aren’t the ones you need to worry about, I swear. We already watch over and protect this neighborhood.”

There was more to it than that, Daichi could feel it. But this was as good as he was gonna get, that much was clear. And in all honesty, he didn’t wanna know the rest. Chances were it would cause him to lose sleep with anxiety, which in turn would affect his work. And since his work involved people’s health, it was obviously something he couldn’t let suffer.

So he sighed deeply and nodded in resignation. “Alright, fine. I’ll help.”

The man grinned then carefully maneuvered himself further onto the exam table. “Thanks, Doc.”

“Uh huh,” Daichi replied flatly, focusing on putting gloves on rather than the way the man’s grin made his stomach flutter.

God, he hadn’t been attracted to or had a crush on anyone since his second year of med school and _this_ was who he was reacting to?

Maybe that was the problem. It had been _way_ too long.

He quickly shifted his train of thought into something more professional, wheeling his cart preloaded with supplies over to the exam table. “So. Tell me what happened.”

The man sniffed. “Got into a fight.”

Daichi stared, deadpan. “No shit.” The man grinned and Daichi rolled his eyes again, searching for antiseptic wipes to clean up all the blood. “I need to know what exactly happened to know so I know what to do or if I should send you to the hospital.”

“No hospitals,” the man repeated, voice hard and bare of the joviality it had been carrying the past ten minutes or so. “Knife fight, nothing too deep. Just need to get stitched up, make sure my nose isn’t broken, get some antibiotics and maybe your phone number.”

Daichi shot him another look. The man was grinning.

“Right. Because part of your treatment is me giving my digits to a random Yakuza whose name I don’t even know.”

“You can call me ‘Tetsu’,” he said without missing a beat.

Unlike Daichi’s heart.

Shit. Not good.

Tetsu, as he was now known to be, kept grinning. ‘So. How ‘bout that number, Doc?”

Daichi simply stared, heart thumping. Were the situation any different, were _Tetsu_ different… he might’ve said yes… instead…

“I don’t date patients.”

“Not asking for a date, just a number,” Tetsu corrected, still smirking. “But like I said earlier, maybe next time when I’m not your patient.”

The confidence displayed by the man had Daichi momentarily shaken up mentally and for a second, he honestly believed that he would end up given Tetsu his number. But when his eyes dropped to his gloved hands and the antiseptic wipe he still held, he snapped out of such a ridiculous notion.

“I doubt that, but it’s nice to have a dream,” Daichi quipped right back before gently brushing the long bangs back from the man’s face. “Let’s clean you up so we can see what we’re dealing with.”

Tetsu surprisingly sat perfectly still, despite hissing at the contact the wipe made with a gash just above his eyebrow. Daichi then folded the wipe over and used a clean side to wipe away the blood below his nose and his lip, before grabbing another wipe to clean the dirt of the rest of his face.

“Good news is the forehead cut isn’t too bad,” he stated, now in full professional mode, gingerly touching it with his still gloved thumb. “Couple paper stitches, minimal scar if any. I could recommend a cream that would prevent them but I’d sure you’d turn it down.”

Tetsu smirked. “I think I’d look pretty badass with a scar, don’t you, Doc?”

Daichi gave him another deadpan look. “I think you’d look pretty badass still living, but that’s just my opinion.” He turned his attention to the man’s nose, once more careful with his touch as he felt along the bridge. Tetsu hissed when Daichi wiggled it and the doctor took it as revenge for his smarting off the whole time. “You got lucky. No break. A little swollen though and you may have some bruising, but nothing too bad.”

“Damn.”

He cocked an eyebrow then rolled his eyes. “Lemme guess. Broken nose would make you look badass, too?”

A smirk and Daichi thought of old wives’ tales about faces sticking in one expression if held too long or used too much. “You know it.”

Shaking his head, Daichi turned his attention to Tetsu’s skull, feeling under his hair for any lumps or bumps. Tetsu seemed to sink into the touch, a pleased hum leaving him that went straight to Daichi’s pajama pants and he had to think about his old Anatomy 101 professor who always reeked of White Diamonds perfume and whose teeth were honest to god yellow from ingesting nothing but coffee.

“I’m gonna give you to the count of forever to cut that shit out,” Tetsu mumbled, leaning into where Daichi…

Where Daichi was rubbing at his head in massaging motions rather than checking for anything.

He quickly moved his hands away and Tetsu almost fell over from where he’d been tilting.

Shit. Not very professional at all really.

He cleared his throat and switched out his gloves for a new pair of clean ones. “Let’s take a look at your arm.” He tried for professional and detached, he really did, but the rasp in his voice betrayed him and he turned his back to toss his old gloves so Tetsu couldn’t see the way he was cringing at himself.

He needed to get a grip. He needed… Yeah, this weekend, he needed to head to a gay bar, pick someone up, head to a hotel and get this out of his system. His dry spell was clearly causing him issues, that was all there was to it.

Right?

God, he hoped that’s all it was. If not, he’d just go out again the following weekend, too.

Feeling somewhat more collected, Daichi turned back, opened up another antiseptic wipe, and focused on his patient’s arm. His surprisingly toned arm. It wasn’t quite the build of Daichi’s more muscular biceps, but it wasn’t a twig either, nicely shaped, long, perfect for…

For nothing, he cut himself off.

More black and gray ink covered his skin and now Daichi could tell that it was of a koi fish swimming up towards his shoulder, more waves and cherry blossoms surrounding it. It was beautifully done. Shame about the large gash slicing its way diagonally from the bottom of his deltoid, down his biceps brachii and towards his triceps brachii. Blood was smeared and dried around it as more continued to well up at the cut.

Shit.

Daichi quickly moved into action, suddenly feeling like he was back in his residency as a trauma doctor in an ER. He cleaned the area with efficient wipes, holding the patient’s arm up and parallel to his lap to slow the blood flow as best he could while still being able to get a good look.

“This is definitely gonna need stitches,” Daichi stated, tossing the wipe aside and grabbing another. More cleaning and his eyes had to adjust between the cut and the ink, not used to having to differentiate between the two with his patients. “Your koi fish brought you luck though. No damage to the muscle and it wasn’t deep enough to get the artery or do any nerve damage. Looks like you may get your badass scar after all.” He raised his eyes to find… to find Tetsu already staring at him, head tilted close, eyes half lidded and lips parted. Daichi felt that zing up his spine again, felt his chest clench as his own lips parted and…

And he abruptly pulled back, refusing to let himself get carried away.

He cleared his throat and headed over to the counter and the hole cut in that led to a trashcan hidden beneath. “I’ve gotta get a local anesthetic and a syringe. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait for any response before leaving the room and heading across the hall to the supply room, to the locked cabinet of drugs and supplies.

Where he paused.

And took a shaky breath.

Christ, what the hell was wrong with him? He’d never behaved like this, even back during med school with his previous crush or when he’d interned with that hot doc everyone referred to as Dr DILF. This… this was far too dangerous and distracting. And that was without factoring in the man’s profession.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

He needed to get this guy stitched up and send him on his way so that Daichi could regain his sanity and peace of mind and be able to do his damn job once again.

Hopefully.

Daichi took a couple deep breaths to steel himself, tugging at his short hair, before mentally shoving it all aside. He needed to compartmentalize, just as he’d been taught to. He had a patient in need of stitches and dammit, he was gonna stitch the guy up.

Grabbing a nearby tray, he loaded it with what he needed. The anesthetic, a new syringe, a new sewing needle, thread for the stitches. There was still gauze and tape back in the exam room. He double then triple checked he had it all before relocking the cabinet, double and triple checking that, too. Another deep breath and he knew he was out of delaying tactics. So he got his shit together and headed back to the exam room.

Tetsu was still where Daichi had left him, holding his left arm up with his right arm, elbow braced against his torso. Daichi could make out where bruises were forming, where the blood was dried and cracking on Tetsu’s knuckles, but he focused instead on putting his tray on the rolling table before wheeling his chair over. He washed his hands once more, put on another set of gloves, then sat before his patient.

Who was eyeing the needle warily.

“It’s not gonna bite,” Daichi quipped in amusement, making Tetsu jolt in surprise, wide eyes turning to the doc. “The needle. It won’t bite you.”

“Yeah, it’ll just hurt like a bitch when it goes in.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow before an amused grin formed on his face. “Really. The guy who came in here looking to get stitched up, covered in tattoos, is afraid of a single needle.”

Tetsu glowered. “That’s different.”

A snort in response. “Whatever you say, tough guy. Next time, I’ll be sure to use the baby needle on ya.”

Lips parted to argue, but Daichi had the needle pressing into Tetsu’s skin, sinking in and making him hiss in pain. “Warn a guy, would ya?”

“Figured I had when I had the needle in my hand,” Daichi retorted, depressing the plunger.

Tetsu let several choice words fly as Daichi tossed the syringe in the hazards bin and opened a new sewing needle to thread. When he was sure the anesthetic was doing its job, he gave an experimental poke with the needle near the slash.

“Anything?”

Tetsu shook his head, keeping it pointedly fixed forward and slightly tilted up so he couldn’t see what was being done to his arm.

Figuring it was as good as he was gonna get, Daichi carefully pinched the skin together and… and even through the gloves he could feel how surprisingly soft it was, smooth, warm. His fingers buzzed and he had to force himself to ignore it all and pierce Tetsu’s flesh with the needle, to do his damn job. 

He could practically feel Tetsu’s eyes darting down to check him out, watching his face as he worked, hard to ignore even as Daichi tried his best to focus on the task at hand. His cheeks grew hot under the stares, feeling slightly self-conscious but also flattered that he was catching the attention of such an attractive man.

An attractive and _dangerous_ man, he mentally reminded him, shoving away any and all thoughts that went beyond just that.

When the slash was stitched together and Daichi tied off and cut the thread, he pushed his rolling chair back a meter or so before gesturing to the man’s arm. “All done.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, trying to tell himself it was just the fact that it was nearing four am and he was even more tired now than when he’d gone to bed. No, it had nothing to do with his enflamed cheeks or the way the back of his neck was prickling with awareness.

Tetsu gingerly moved his arm, moved his head, checked out the new stitches and let out a whistle. “Nice job, Doc. Think you could tailor my shirt, too?”

Daichi gave him a “get real” look then rolled his eyes before getting onto his feet. “I stitch skin, not cotton.”

“It’s silk, not cotton,” Tetsu smirked.

“Same rule applies.” He headed over to the hazards bin once more, disposing the sewing needle and scraps of thread. Distance across the room wasn’t enough and he got the feeling that even being on opposite sides of town wouldn’t be enough. Now that he was aware of Tetsu’s existence, he had the sinking belief that he’d be thinking of him way too much.

Shit.

He rolled his shoulders to try and relief himself of some of the tension, knowing it wouldn’t be happening any time soon. He needed to just finish the job and send him on his way.

The sooner the better.

The internal declaration had him turning back and returning to Tetsu… who spread his legs as though in invitation. And damn what long legs they were, too, would so easily wrap around Daichi’s wide waist as he…

Nope!

Too late though, his cock twitching under his pants.

Shit again.

He refused to look Tetsu in the face as he purposely moved to his side, grabbing hold of the roll of gauze and wrapping his arm. “Make sure to keep it clean, change your bandages every day and when they get dirty. Come back in two weeks and I’ll take the sutures out.”

“Can’t get enough of me, huh, Doc?” The smirk was evident in his voice and Daichi fought the urge to once more roll his eyes.

“Keep ‘em in then. See if I care.”

“That’s not very ‘do no harm’ of ya.”

Daichi sighed and slipped off his gloves to trash them. “If you get an infection, come back before then and I’ll give you an antibiotic, but for now, you’re good to go.” He was proud of how even and professional his voice remained, even though… even though admittedly his heart was pounding and his stomach was flipping at the thought of seeing Tetsu again, even under professional circumstances.

He truly needed to get laid.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck to get rid of the buzzing still felt there. “Put your clothes back on and meet me at the front desk. I’ll pencil you in.” With that, he took the opportunity to slip out the room and to the desk his receptionist used to use.

His hands were shaking. Jesus, since when did his hands shake? He couldn’t be a doctor with shaky hands and he hoped to hell it was just fatigue and the fact that Tetsu got under his skin so bad that had them trembling this way and not the start of anything new.

A moment later, Tetsu sauntered through, shirt and jacket back on, remnants of his tie hanging out the pocket of his slacks. Now that Daichi was looking, yeah, it was a silk shirt…

A _ruined_ silk shirt, but a silk shirt nonetheless.

“Should I call you a cab?” he offered, hoping he would be turned down. Calling for a cab meant waiting for a cab which meant Tetsu hanging around even longer.

But luckily--and it was a ‘luckily’, despite the sinking feeling in his chest--Tetsu shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Daichi furrowed his brow but shoved it aside. That was good. Tetsu would be gone soon.

Which was good.

Good.

He cleared his throat against the lump threatening to form and opened his appointment book, flipping two weeks ahead. “Wednesday the eighteenth, work for you? I’ve got a couple appointments in the afternoon, but the morning is free.”

“What’s the latest you’re open?”

Daichi glanced at him, seeing that the teasing grin was gone, replaced by a dark look and heavy eyes. Dangerous, Daichi was reminded, mind flashing back to those tattoos that covered Tetsu’s upper body and arms. It was all the more obvious with the swift change in attitude and the edge to his cutting look now.

“Clinic closes at six.”

“I’ll be here at seven.”

Daichi blinked. “PM?”

The smirk returned, joined by a wink. “Gotta let ya have dinner, right? Unless you want me to show up earlier and take you out.”

His face grew hot once more, stomach flipping and heart pounding at the thought of sharing a meal with this man…

Only to realize what a terrible idea it would be.

“Seven’s fine.”

Tetsu looked disappointed but shrugged it off before adjusting his coat, patting his pockets. “See ya then, Doc.” A final wink and he was turning, sauntering to the door. Open, shut. Tetsu was gone.

Daichi hated how he rushed to the window, far too curious for his own good. He told himself he was just worried about a patient out there at such an unholy hour, having already been attacked and hurt, wanting to make sure he was okay and would manage to get home…

Parked out front was a black BMW, windows tinted to what Daichi figured was probably beyond legal limits. Standing by the back door was a man in a suit not dissimilar to Tetsu’s, his hair shaved into a mohawk that was bleached. He opened the door when Tetsu approached, looking around…

Finding Daichi spying.

He gave Daichi a nod and Daichi moved away, forced himself to leave, head back to the treatment room to clean and disinfect.

Tetsu would obviously be fine. His… his lifestyle… his line of work, he would know who to trust and wouldn’t just blindly get into any car. He’d probably called for that ride ahead of time. Chances were that car had been parked out there since Daichi had led Tetsu into the exam room.

The room itself was fine, unchanged. He pulled the paper exam table cover down, tore off what had been used, stuffed it in the trash can.

Then his eyes came across the wad of money Tetsu had handed him.

His mind began racing with ideas of what he could use the money on: more security, better equipment, more supplies. He shoved it all aside. He was never gonna use it.

It felt like blood money and Daichi didn’t wanna know how Tetsu had come across it. Extortion, illegal gambling, drugs, human trafficking… god only knew what dark deeds were attached to it, even if he claimed his group were the ones protecting the neighborhood rather than harming it.

Still, he couldn’t leave it sitting out in the open like that. It was asking to get robbed again.

With a swear, he snatched it up and pocketed it, deciding to just stick in his safe. He’d save it for an absolute worst case scenario.

He forced himself to forget about the wad weighing his pants down on one side, forced himself to focus on cleaning, forced himself to stop obsessing over Tetsu himself and how, in a little over two weeks time, he’d be back.

He forced himself to focus more on the dread that idea brought rather than the excitement. It felt safer that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Daichi barely got any more sleep that night before his alarm woke him up. And what sleep he _did_ get was filled with Cheshire cat smirks and haunting hazel eyes.

He overcompensated with a practically frozen shower and breakfast consisting of an energy bar and far too much caffeine.

At seven on the dot, he disabled the security system and unlocked the clinic door and almost immediately, Fujiko-sama was entering with her baby. Daichi put a smile on his face that he hoped didn’t look too tired so the new mom wouldn’t take offense or believe it was aimed at her near hypocondriac behavior, but she seemed preoccupied by something else instead.

“I see you have a Nekoma sticker in your window now. Finally joining the rest of the neighborhood?”

Daichi frowned. “A what?” He strode to the front door, out it, and peeked at his front window where… sure enough, in the bottom left corner, was a red square sticker with the silhouette of a black cat that most definitely had never been there before. His mind filled with images of Tetsu’s red shirt and the red tie his mohawked companion wore.

Shit. It was a Yakuza calling card, Tetsu following through on his offer of protection for the clinic as part of his payment.

How the hell was Daichi supposed to explain _that_ to people?

He put an apologetic smile on his face as he reentered his clinic, finding Fujiko-sama bouncing her baby in the waiting area. “I’m sorry about that. I had no idea it was there. I’ll get rid of it when we’re done.”

A confused frown formed on her face and she let out a dubious laugh. “Why would you get rid of it? The Nekoma Group protects every business within a twenty block radius.”

A snort left him before he could stop it. “For a fee, I’m sure.” He couldn’t stop the cynicism from leaking into his words either, gesturing for Fujiko-sama to head to the exam room.

She looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. “No, actually. Nekoma has never taken a single yen coin from anyone. They actually prevent anyone from coming in and extorting, selling drugs, robbing, all that nasty business.” She waved a hand around as she entered the room, her baby laying against her shoulder. 

The big wad of cash he’d been handed the night before came to mind, practically calling him from where he’d stashed it in the safe upstairs. “That can’t be profitable,” he found himself muttering.

Fujiko-sama hummed, giving away that he’d spoken aloud. “From what I hear, they have several pachinko parlors and gambling dens, but when it comes to good honest folks just trying to get through their lives, they’re protectors.”

Daichi absorbed what she told him, wondering how much was true and how much was just rumors the Nekoma Group would have spread to make themselves look good and be able to do business in the surrounding neighborhoods. Part of him hoped it was true, because he really didn’t wanna be associated with those taking advantage of all the aunties and uncles around him, didn’t want anyone harming those he’d come to care about and take care of in his own way.

But admittedly… part of him hoped it was true because then Tetsu wouldn’t be the awful person Daichi believed him to be. And while he didn’t think it would change anything regarding his stance on not starting anything romantic with him, it made him feel slightly better than his long dry spell didn’t have him being attracted to a piece of crap.

Not that it mattered. Not that he was gonna let any of it matter.

Instead, he put on a professional smile and changed the subject, listening once more as Fujiko-sama once more voiced her concerns over the color of her young baby’s poop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Daichi began noticing small things after that.

He closed the clinic during lunch to go run errands and grab a bite to eat, paying more attention to shop windows than he had before. And sure enough, nearly all the right side windows, on the bottom left corner, had that same Nekoma Group sticker. He wondered how he’d never noticed before, only to realize that… well, he’d never really looked. He’d had no reason to.

He also began noticing a lot more sharp dressed men loitering about. The same mohawked man with a shorter man with long black and bleach hair in a bun, both in black suits with red ties, both drinking tea outside on the tea house’s veranda. A tall silver haired man with a much shorter light brunet, dressed almost identically to the other two, chatting with the uncle that owned the local _conbini_. A small man with dark hair parted in the middle looking more junior high student than anything, even as he wore what seemed to be a uniform for the group: black suit, red tie, helping a granny carry her groceries to her house and chatty away animatedly.

There was no sign of Tetsu anywhere though and Daichi wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

But as he passed them, each turned and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, as though they knew exactly who he was. And for all he knew, they did. Tetsu had probably told them who had saved his life, who had stitched him up.

And chances were… Tetsu was laying low to avoid another attack and to let himself heal up.

Days passed by, the week wore on. Daichi saw more of the men, even learned their names through eavesdropping and rumors from gossiping aunties. Tora and Kenma. Lev and Yaku. Shibayama. Others named Kai and Fukunaga. And every time he saw them, they gave him the same nod, even though Kenma’s came with an additional assessing look, as though he wasn’t sure what to make of the doctor.

Nights were spent thinking far too much about Tetsu and while Daichi tried to tell himself it was just the usual worries of a doctor over a patient, especially given his dangerous lifestyle, he knew it wasn’t true. He became all the more determined to forget about him, to go out and find a distraction. So several days later, on Saturday night, he put a sign on his clinic door saying he was out, then headed to the gay district.

Paranoia had him asking the cab driver to drop him a block away, not wanting any gossip or rumors to get back to his neighborhood. They all may have liked him then at that moment, but who knew how they would react when it was revealed he was gay.

He glanced over his shoulder before heading down the right street, feeling a shift in atmosphere almost immediately. He ducked into the first bar he came across, finding it half full, not too much to be overwhelming but enough for him to blend in and hopefully find a partner for the night.

The walls, floor, and furniture were all in warm wood tones, lighting not too bright but not too dim. It felt welcoming and warm, friendly without being too personal. Daichi made his way straight to the bar and was served almost immediately by a man with bleached hair and an undercut, slashed tank leaving little to the imagination and flashing metal on his nipples with each move.

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” the bartender said with a wink, more metal flashing on his tongue.

Daichi gave a nervous smile as he got comfortable on the stool, taking in the man. Tall and lean and definitely Daichi’s type. But the hair was all wrong and he was pierced rather than tatted.

Daichi hated that he was basically looking for a Tetsu clone or something close to it in order to get the man out of his system somehow.

“First time,” he stated.

The bartender looked him up and down, a smirk forming on his face as he apparently liked what he found. “Well. Glad to have ya. Name’s Terushima. What can I get a hunk like you to drink?”

“Bourbon. Straight up.”

“Man of taste.” He winked then licked his lips. “Coming right up.” He let his hand slide along the bar as he moved away and Daichi knew his radar was off, knew it had been a while, knew that bartenders had to be friendly in order to get nice tips… but it still felt like this guy was hitting on him.

“Don’t be too flattered, Doc. He acts that way with everyone.”

The familiar drawled voice was like a caress to the back of Daichi’s neck, causing a shiver to race down his spine as his skin warmed all over. He’d been bracing himself to hear it in another week and a half, not a few days and definitely not in a gay bar on the other side of town. He was unprepared and unfortunately for him, it meant he was more affected than it would’ve if he’d been able to brace himself.

He swallowed hard as he felt the presence behind him move, slinking before sliding down onto the stool to his right and leaning his side against the bar. Tetsu was dressed similarly to the way Daichi kept seeing throughout town, only this time, the tie was gone and his red silk shirt had the top three buttons undone, exposing just enough of his collarbone to be attractive without showing off the ink hidden underneath. The same smirk of before was on his face and Daichi hated how he found the man so damn attractive, especially cleaned up and devoid of blood or the bags that had been under his eyes the last time he was this close.

And was getting closer, leaning more into Daichi’s space.

Daichi’s heart began pounding in his chest and part of him was screaming to get away, to lean back, to just throw some cash on the bar and leave, but…

But he stayed, entranced by hazel eyes and a devilish grin.

“You should hold out for someone with more discerning tastes,” Tetsu quipped, eyes dipping to Daichi’s lips in a suggestive manner.

Daichi couldn’t stop the snort that came out, rocking his head. “I suppose you’re gonna tell me that person is you?”

Tetsu grinned, lifting his glass up, something red with ice inside of it and a stir straw sticking out. “Of course.” His tongue slipped out, wrapped around the tip of the straw in a way that was overtly and intentionally sexual, before bringing it to his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked some of his drink up.

Daichi hated how his cock throbbed in his slacks at the image, imagining his own anatomy experiencing the strong suction of the other man’s mouth.

Terushima returned at that point, placing a napkin and Daichi’s bourbon on the counter as he shot a sneer at Tetsu. The Yakuza simply narrowed his eyes in return. The bartender wisely moved on, knowing he stood no chance against Tetsu. Daichi wasn’t sure if he was glad he was left alone with Tetsu, or wished Terushima stayed to give him an out, a distraction.

Turning back to Tetsu, he quickly decided it was the former.

“No one’s ever turned you down, huh?” he observed, testing his own drink, the bourbon going down smooth. This was some good stuff.

Tetsu smirked once again, the agitation that had been aimed at Terushima long gone. “Nope. Everyone knows better than to go against me.”

Daichi snorted again, rolling his eyes. “I get the feeling someone needs to put you in your place.”

That smirk grew as Tetsu moved in closer, legs splayed wide, head tilted to put a long pale neck on display. “Yeah? You gonna put me in my place, Doc?”

It was dangerous. He was playing with fire and he was gonna be incinerated. But his cock was once again throbbing in his slacks, eyes slowly drifting down a lean torso, remembering how he looked under the shirt. He took in those long legs, how wide they split and how easily Daichi would fit between them, imagining how it would feel to have them wrapped around him. Then it was back up to that slender neck, smooth and unmarked. It called to an animalistic part of Daichi that he always tamped down. After all, he was the nice, friendly neighborhood doctor. It would be scandal enough if he were outed as gay. It would be worse if some of his predilections were revealed as well.

But Tetsu was dangerous, lived a dangerous life, as well as one of secrecy. And this was the opposite side of town, where no one would or should recognize him. As treacherous as a hook-up with Tetsu would be, it also felt safe, would allow Daichi to let go.

Lifting his bourbon, he down it all in one go, noting out the side of his eye how Tetsu’s eyes widened and his brow lifted. Daichi then stood up and pulled out his wallet, tossing some bills onto the counter before turning to the man next to him.

“Let’s go.”

Tetsu stared for a moment. “What?”

“You want me to put you in your place, right? There’s a love hotel across the street. Let’s go.”

The stunned expression soon melted into the earlier salacious smirk and Tetsu knocked back his own drink before rising up to his feet. He was taller than Daichi, the doctor observed, body warm as he pressed in close, head leaning down to brush in close to his lips in a tease.

“Lead the way, Doc.”

“Daichi,” he corrected. “This isn’t office hours. Right now, I’m not ‘Doc’.”

The smirk grew. “Whatever you say. _Daichi_.”

Shit, maybe he should’ve stuck with ‘Doc’, Daichi thought, the sound of his name being drawled out like that sliding down his spine and sliding over his cock.

Yeah. They needed to go _now_.

No one paid them any attention as they left the bar, as they crossed the street, as they used the machine to check into the hotel and get a room, Tetsu paying with bills he pulled from another wad of cash he had in his pocket. Nothing was said between them as they rode up the elevator, as they headed down the hall, as they went into their room and locked the door and took off their shoes.

“Now wha--”

“Shut up,” Daichi interrupted, hearing the sharp intake of breath at his harsh tone. “I’m in charge tonight.”

Tetsu’s eyes went hazy, half lidded, lips parting as his jaw went loose. “Yes, sir,” he breathed out, chest rising and falling shakily, and Daichi felt his cock fatten in his pants.

Oh, he was very much gonna enjoy this.

Walking away, he sat on the edge of the bed facing Tetsu, letting his eyes roam the man. “Strip,” he commanded, Tetsu stepping closer then stopping when Daichi raised a hand. “Stay there. Strip.”

Tetsu’s jaw ticked as he ground his teeth in frustration, but he did as he was told. The jacket went first, folded and tossed onto a nearby chair. Then he carefully slid off his shoulder holster, laying it atop his jacket delicately. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the black and gray ink Daichi had seen before, the defined stomach muscles, the line between torso and hips, the bandage still wrapped around his arm to protect his stitches. It too was folded and tossed aside but in a way that left the holstered gun exposed for easy access. He toed off his socks, unbuckled his belt, undid his pants, then left those fall…

Exposing a half hard cock.

“No underwear?” Daichi observed.

Tetsu shrugged, unabashed, smug smirk on his face despite the nudity displayed. “Didn’t go to a gay bar to do my taxes, Doc.”

Daichi stared, deadpan and unamused. “I think you can find something better to do with that mouth than smart off, don’t you agree?” he asked rhetorically, eyebrow raised. He watched as Tetsu’s eyes dropped shamelessly to Daich’s crotch, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He spread his legs as wide as his slacks would allow and patted the inside of his thighs. “Hands and knees.”

Tetsu’s eyes narrowed momentarily, clearly not too thrilled with being bossed around. Yet he still did as he was told, lowering himself until he was on his knees then leaning forward until his hands were on the soft carpet, too. He crawled closer, body moving easily, sensually, hips rolling and back arching gracefully. Daichi suddenly remembered the cat stickers around town, the sign of their organization, and he pictured Tetsu as one, ears sticking up from his head, tail curled from his lower back…

When he reached Daichi, Tetsu sat back on his heels, hazel eyes lifted up towards his face. Daichi nodded once and slim fingers curled over his knees, slid up his inner-thighs, framed his crotch. His cock throbbed, hard, pushing out from behind the confines of his underwear and slacks, and he gave in to the temptation to curl his own fingers in Tetsu’s black hair and shove his face against his bulge.

Tetsu let out a muffle cry of surprise, quickly followed by a moan, fingers splaying out then curling once again. He nuzzled the hardness, eliciting a satisfied hum from Daichi as the sensation of it traveled down his spine, making his cock pulse. His hips rolled up to gain more pressure, more friction, and Tetsu let him, didn’t fight it.

“Take me out,” he ordered, loosening his hold just enough to let Tetsu pull his head back to see what he was doing.

Those slender fingers skillfully unbuckled his belt, undid the button, slid down the zipper. A pout formed on Tetsu’s face at the sight of his underwear but he soon wiped it away, focusing instead on curling his fingers in the waistband of Daichi’s pants to tug them down.

Daichi remained seated.

“Didn’t tell you to take my pants off,” he pointed out, his voice dropping an octave or two. “I said to take me out.”

Tetsu’s eyes flicked up to gauge the sincerity of the command, then back down to focus on his ordered task once more. He slipped his fingers inside the slit of Daichi’s briefs, his touch pleasantly warm, fingers slightly calloused as they touched the most sensitive part of the doctor. They wrapped around his girth, causing Tetsu to let out a swear under his breath.

“Didn’t know you were packing so much behind such proper slacks,” he commented, his own voice now lower in pitch, tongue darting out to lick his lips. With that, he carefully slid Daichi’s cock out through the slit, eyes going half lidded as he stared.

Daichi looked to see what was so fascinating, not seeing much. Sure, he was a little on the bigger side, wide and heavy, foreskin covering the head, but he didn’t think it was anything special.

Yet the look in Tetsu’s eyes, it was like the man had won the lotto.

“I didn’t have you take it out for air,” Daichi pointed out, tightening his grip on Tetsu’s hair and pushing his head forward in a hint.

Tetsu gave him a displeased look before wrapping his hand around the base of Daichi’s cock to hold it where he needed it. His other hand began stroking, peeling back the foreskin before he finally lowered his mouth to it. He began with licking it all over, tongue swirling around the head at the end of every upsweep, making Daichi hum in pleasure at the feel of it. Little noises left Tetsu, too, apparently enjoying the taste as he licked at Daichi like a cat lapping at milk, enjoying his treat.

But soon Daichi grew impatient and used his grip on the man’s hair to direct his mouth over his cock, pushing down. Another displeased look was aimed his way but Tetsu still parted his lips and took Daichi inside, sucking hard on the head.

“Ah, shit,” he hissed out, feeling the tip of Tetsu’s tongue lapping at his slit. “Good boy. Take it all in.”

He didn’t, of course, could only take so much before he was tapping the back of Tetsu’s throat and making him grunt slightly. Tetsu pulled back to the head, suckled and lapped at it, before pushing back down. When Daichi hit the back again, Tetsu held him there longer, then pulled back as before. He repeated the action, holding Daichi in his mouth longer and longer each time.

But Daichi’s patience was wearing thin. He’d gone so long without feeling the wet heat of someone’s mouth and he’d been caught in far too many fantasies over this particular mouthy man to take it easy.

“If it’s ever too much, tap my thigh three times and I’ll let go, got it?”

Tetsu peered up at him, brow furrowing in confusion. Then, with the head of Daichi’s cock still in his mouth, he nodded.

“Good boy,” Daichi smiled as he stroked Tetsu’s cheek, feeling soft smooth skin despite the late hour of the day. The praise had Tetsu melting, relaxing, lashes fluttering in a way that almost seemed sweet. Some brief shuffling as Daichi rose to his feet, his hands cradling Tetsu’s near limp head, then he pulled back and slammed his cock inside.

All of it.

Tetsu coughed and sputtered as his cock roughly shoved its way down his throat, forcing it open, forcing it to take him. Daichi groaned as he held himself pressed as flush to Tetsu’s face as possible, shoved as far in as possible, feeling the way the man’s throat pulsed and massaged around his hard length. Fuck, it was like heaven, especially as he stared down at wide eyes growing shiny and pale cheeks getting red.

He pulled back, cock falling out Tetsu’s mouth. “You okay?”

Tetsu coughed, sniffed… then nodded, bracing his hands on Daichi’s hips. “Again. Keep going.”

Worked for him, Daichi thought, sliding his cock back inside then slamming all the way home once more.

More sputtering, more coughing. Daichi stroked his hand through Tetsu’s hair to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Relax. Just relax your throat and it’ll be okay.”

Tetsu whimpered, vibrating around Daichi’s cock, and the doctor had to bite his lip to keep any noises to himself. But sure enough, Tetsu angled his head just so, going limp in Daichi’s hold, and the gagging noises lessened.

“There you go. Good boy.” Daichi praised as he slowly slid back until the head was pulling at Tetsu’s pursed lips.

Then he slammed in again.

Less gagging, Tetsu was getting the hang of this.

And it spurred Daichi on, his hips thrusting, pounding really as he facefucked the other man, this Yakuza, who was on his knees taking it like he was dying for it.

“Shit,” he swore out, taking note of the tears gathering in the corners of Tetsu’s eyes. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Tetsu’s lashes fluttered, lips barely able to pull up in a smile, a pleased hum coming from him at the praise. He was soft and relaxed, taking every hard thrust Daichi gave him, taking his cock down his throat with less and less resistance.

“Fuck, it’s like you were made for this, made to be on your knees taking my dick, choking on it, crying over it. It feel good, baby, choking on my cock?”

Tetsu nodded and hummed an affirmative as best he could, fingers clawing at Daichi’s hips, holding on for dear life.

“Yeah, that’s right. Take it. You make me come and I’ll reward you, sound good?”

More humming as the suction increased around Daichi’s cock, making him swear, making him thrust even faster. He could feel his balls drawing up tight against him, feel that familiar tingle at the base of his spine like a hammer being cocked on a gun. He was ready to shoot any second.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” he swore as he pulled out, hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it fast. “Keep your mouth open and eyes on me.”

And Tetsu did, mouth hanging wide open, tongue out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he peered up at Daichi. And with a vision like that, it wasn’t hard to let it out, come splattering over that pretty face and onto his tongue. Daichi swiped some off the bridge of the man’s nose and added it to the small puddle in the bowl of his tongue, admiring the amount and how Tetsu simply held it.

“Good boy,” he praised, sweeping his hand through Tetsu’s dark hair. “Swallow.”

And he did, closing his mouth and swallowing audibly before reopening and showing his now clean tongue.

“Do I get my reward now?” Tetsu asked, greedily smirking.

Daichi was tempted to say no, to tell him off for being such a brat. But an idea sprang to mind instead and he motioned to the bed with his head.

“Hands and knees, don’t look at me.”

Tetsu nodded once, licking his lips, sweeping another ribbon of come off his face then sucking his fingers clean. Daichi’s cock jumped where it dangled half hard out of his pants, his refractory period near non-existent, especially with a lean and willing man like Tetsu being involved.

When Tetsu was in place, on his hands and knees in the middle of the mattress, Daichi headed over to the available products on the bureau across from the end of the bed. He easily found lube suitable for anal sex, as well as condoms his size, and he brought both over as he climbed atop the mattress himself and settled on his knees behind the other man. Tetsu was visibly shaking, head hanging from loose shoulders, weight braced on his forearms and his hands clasped together.

Daichi couldn’t wait to wreck him, to take him apart and make it hard for him to put himself back together once more.

“Heard of the stoplight system?”

“Green means ‘go ahead’, yellow means ‘pause for a moment’, red means ‘stop completely’,” Tetsu easily answered, voice rough and rasping from being throat fucked.

Daichi smiled at the sound of it, at the knowledge that he was about to further ruin it, at the correct answer. “Make sure you use it,” he stated, in a tone that brokered no arguments, hands palming pale cheeks and pulling them apart.

“Yes, sir,” Tetsu answered easily and Daichi’s cock jerked at the honorific.

Very good boy.

Pulling his cheeks apart, Daichi was able to easily see Tetsu’s puckered hole, the way it winked at him as the other man relaxed and tried to open himself up. Leaning close, Daichi inhaled the musk of him, rubbed his nose against his entrance to make him shiver, then pulled back and spat on it.

“Fuck,” Tetsu breathed out, sagging, arching his back to put his ass on further display.

Daichi grinned, feeling almost feral, feeling dark and dangerous, the way this man was in his every day life. He smeared his saliva over the pucker, but didn’t breach it. Instead, he reached for the lube and wet his fingers with it, coating them completely before rubbing at it once again. And once again, Tetsu relaxed against his actions, accepting. It was all too easy for Daichi to curl one and slide it inside, push past the pathetic resistance to breach him.

Tetsu groaned, rasping a swear under his breath once again. Daichi leaned down to bite the top of one of his ass cheeks, making him hiss. He moved the finger in and out, hooking it on his rim to stretch it, before finally being able to slide a second one in. A few thrusts, a few scissoring motions, then he pressed down hard against Tetsu’s prostate.

“Oh _fuck_!” he cried out, head flying up and back, hips rocking as his entire body shuddered. “Oh fuck, please do that again.”

Daichi removed his fingers. “Thought I said I was in charge?”

Tetsu whined. “I said ‘please’.”

“And I said I was in charge. And if you’re still mouthing off, then you still aren’t aware of your place.” Daichi’s free hand lifted to smack his ass with a satisfying slap sound that seemed to reverberate throughout the room, followed by the hitched gasp Tetsu released in reaction to it. Daichi watched as red blossomed in the shape of his hand, broad palm and thick fingers.

Incredibly satisfying, especially when Tetsu whimpered out an apology.

Good boy. He was learning.

Daichi moved his fingers in and out, but specifically avoided any direct pressure on Tetsu’s prostate. After adding a third, he would let them graze the sensitive bundle on occasion, enjoying the little gasps and whines Tetsu let out when he did, enjoying the way his entire body jerked in response to the pleasure undoubtedly sparking.

His breathing was heavier, Daichi noticed, back rising and falling harder than before, hitching pants and shuddering exhales. It was only when all three fingers were able to move in and out easily that he removed them entirely to add more lube, to ease his way further, then directly aimed them at Tetsu’s prostate once more.

And just as before, the result was immediate. Tetsu’s entire body jerking, head flying back again, a sharp inhale that honestly sounded as though it hurt against what was sure to be an already sore throat. 

“You okay?”

Tetsu nodded vehemently. “Green,” he rasped. “So very green.”

Daichi smirked, an almost wicked thing that none of his patients would ever think him capable of. And now that he’d literally been given the green light, he went ahead with his plan, stroking his fingers purposely over Tetsu’s prostate, rubbing and massaging the sensitive nub.

Tetsu swore again, ugly and rough, his entire body tensing up. Daichi rubbed at his side and told him to relax, feeling his rim give way to his fingers so he could move better, could rub his prostate and keep bringing him pleasure. The leaner man was whining, shuddering, body rocking with the motions. One hand shot out to grab hold of the headboard, a leg tried to straighten out as his body fought to seek more of the pleasure while also trying to escape from the overwhelming sensations. Daichi had to hold him in place with an arm around his waist, driving his fingers in more and rubbing even more frenetically.

“Oh _fuck_!” Tetsu cried, a pleading keen leaving him as he shivered. “Oh fuck, I’m getting close. I’m gonna, I’m gonna--”

Daichi practically ripped his fingers out, feeling Tetsu sag with a protesting cry.

“Wha--no!” Tetsu turned his head to glare.

Daichi just stared at him, smacking his unmarked asscheek hard. “Thought I said that _I_ in charge? You still haven’t learned your place.”

“I have!” Tetsu argued, totally proving Daichi right. “I totally have, just please let me come, I was almost there.”

“You’ll come when I say you can.” And with that, he shoved his fingers back in, making Tetsu screamed as he aimed them directly at his prostate again.

And just like before, Daichi rubbed and stroked over it with fierce motions, determined to wind him back up. And just like before, Tetsu was proving easy to wind up, shaking and shuddering and keening all over again. His fingers clawed at the bedding, back arching, every inch the naughty kitty. Daichi felt him grow tense all over once more, heard his breaths turn into little huffs, each tinged with a whine. 

Then came the begging, the “please, please, please”, the “fuck, so close, I’m gonna--”

And Daichi pulled his fingers free again.

And again, Tetsu sagged and whined, body shaking as it struggled to recalibrate from the sudden change. “Please,” he begged, weaker than before.

Daichi smoothed his hand over Tetsu’s ass, pale flesh warm to the touch. “Think you deserve it?”

He swallowed audibly, pausing before he answered. “Yes.”

Wrong answer again.

Daichi slid his fingers in one at a time, relishing the groans he earned with each. His cock was hard and leaking, throbbing with each noise he pulled from Tetsu, jerking where it stood upright when he pushed down on Tetsu’s prostate. He petted it gently, making him whimper, then gradually built up speed until he was moving with the same fierce motions of before. It was taking less time for Tetsu to get worked up now, for him to get closer and closer and closer and…

Daichi pulled his fingers out again.

Tetsu practically collapsed with a sob, shaking uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh fuck, I’m so sorry, just _please_ let me come.”

A wicked smile formed on Daichi’s face once more, watching the lean male, the powerful man with the tattoos and the status shivering as he lay on the bed and begged for an orgasm.

“Good boy,” Daichi cooed, stroking his hand through Tetsu’s hair.

Tetsu choked on a sob, trying to move his head against the touch that Daichi took away.

After putting the condom on and sufficiently lubing his cock, Daichi moved Tetsu back onto his hands and knees with a hand on his hip and another on his chest, lifting him easily. He moved the one on his hip to his cock, pressing the head to the gaping hole winking for him, hearing Tetsu inhaled sharply. “Color?”

“Oh god, the greenest of greens.”

Daichi pushed inside, hand now wrapping around Tetsu’s length to stop him from releasing, not stopping until he was buried entirely.

And fuck was Tetsu tight, hot, wet from all the lube and being played with so much. It was only his hold on the man’s chest that stopped him from falling onto the bed, a prolonged groan rattling from his throat, entire body relaxing to take Daichi inside.

“Oh shit, it’s so goddamn big.” Tetsu’s hand moved to his lower abdomen to feel. “It’s like you’re in my stomach.”

Daichi grinned, leaning down to sink his teeth into Tetsu’s shoulder and elicit a hiss. “I told you, I’m gonna put you in your place, and that means taking me deep.”

“ _Yessss_ ,” Tetsu hissed, dopey grin forming on his face.

Readjusting his stance, Daichi pulled his hips back then slammed them into the Yakuza once more, making him cry out a swear. “Take it!” he growled, repeating the action, putting every ounce of power into every hard thrust.

And take it, Tetsu did, limp and yielding against him, body open and accepting everything Daichi gave. Every punch of the hips forced a whiny moan out of Tetsu, his body rocking forward with the force of it, and Daichi’s hand moved to keep him in place, sliding up to his slender neck.

“Shit, yes, green!” Tetsu cried out and he slid his own hand over Daichi’s, as he pressed down hard to make Daichi’s grip tighten.

The thrusts stopped.

Daichi slid his hand free and rose up, pulled out, ignored the confused and disapproving sound coming from Tetsu.

“Yellow.”

Tetsu flopped down, turned onto his back, and Daichi took a look at what a debauched mess he already was. Sweat coated his skin, cheeks ruddy and eyes red from tears still collected in the corners, flush over his chest and a bite mark on his shoulder. But most of all was the puzzled pulled to his brow, foot rubbing over Daichi’s thigh.

“What’s wrong, Do--Daichi?”

“Did you just imply you want me to choke you?” he questioned almost dubiously, despite the way his heart was pounding in excitement.

Tetsu looked away, shrugged, looked back up at him. “I trust you.”

Daichi was frowning now. “You don’t know me.”

Another shrug. “I knew you’re a doctor. And if you can’t trust a doctor to cut off your air, who can you?”

The frown deepened, his eyes darting down to that slender neck. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before, bruising someone up like that, holding their life in his hands, the illicit trust that came with believing he wouldn’t take it too far. And Tetsu’s skin was so pale, the bruises would show up fantastically, dark marks to match the ink covering his arms and chest.

Tetsu smirked as his hand slid up his torso, long fingers curling around his throat. “C’mon, Dai. Put me in my place. Show me who’s the real boss.”

The goading did its job. Daichi leaned back down, hauling Tetsu’s hips onto his lap and sliding his cock back inside him. Tetsu’s back arch as he groaned, eyelids fluttering as he tried not to close them.

“If it’s too much and you wanna stop, tap some part of me three times,” Daichi instructed, voice hard but with the rasp of obvious arousal. “And I mean tap me _hard_ , don’t care if it’s a slap, understood?”

Tetsu nodded. “Green.”

“Green.”

With that, Daichi moved his hips, slowly this time, watching Tetsu’s face for any signs of discomfort or nerves. But Tetsu simply met his eyes, simply nodded, simply sighed out in pleasure as his own hips rolled in impatience.

Daichi let his hand slide up from Tetsu’s hip, over his abdomen, to his chest. He could feel Tetsu’s heart pounding under his palm, pausing to feel it for a moment before continuing to his destination.

His throat.

His mind slipped back into everything he’d learned in medical school, not wanting to cause permanent damage, not wanting to cause serious harm. His fingers slipped around Tetsu’s tender neck, his pulse fluttering under his touch. Tetsu’s breathing was even shakier than before and Daichi felt him swallow, saw the nervous light in his eyes.

Yet Tetsu still nodded, still mouthed the word “green”, still gave him the go ahead.

Something snapped inside Daichi and his fingers cranked down around his throat. Tetsu let out a gasp as his air was cut off, his hands automatically coming up to wrap around Daichi’s wrist. But he didn’t try to pull Daichi away, didn’t fight off the hold. He just gripped him.

“Green?”

A thumbs up.

Daichi slammed his hips inside and watched as Tetsu’s lids fluttered, as his own cock jumped on his abdomen. Precome was steadily dripping from it, flowing freely. His walls were gripping and massaging around Daichi’s dick, squeezing and trying to pleasure himself.

His second hand practically whipped up to wrap around his neck too, grip adjusted so his thumbs were over Tetsu’s throat. Another thumbs up before that wrist was gripped, too, Tetsu’s face growing redder, a gargling noise escaping him.

He wasn’t breathing. Daichi had control over that now, control over _him_.

The knowledge had something dark burning inside of Daichi and he shuffled carefully, rolling Tetsu just enough to easily slam in and out of him. Tetsu’s throat made crackling noises, struggling as the moans were caught behind Daichi’s hands. And Daichi felt feral with it all, hips pounding in a way he never let them, bruising against Tetsu’s rear.

“Come whenever you want. Let it out.”

Tetsu made an aborted motion that was most likely meant to be a nod, his fingers now clawing at Daichi’s forearms, scratching, drawing blood from untrimmed nails. The sparks of pain only fueled him further, a growling sound coming from somewhere deep in his chest that had him feeling almost unhinged.

His orgasm slammed into him like a freight train, hips slapping against Tetsu’s ass before holding, shooting off inside and filling him up the condom in a way that had him almost resentful of missing out on the ability to stain this man’s insides. And his hands cranked down around Tetsu’s throat even harder as everything in his body tensed up, back arching to push against his partner even harder.

He felt those nails drag against his forearms even deeper, watched as Tetsu’s own back bent, as his cock shot off. His eyes were bulging from his skull, tears pouring from the corners of them, face a dark red as his throat clicked.

Daichi released his hold immediately, fists moving to either side of Tetsu’s head to keep himself lifted up off the shuddering man. Tetsu inhaled in a rush, coughing and sputtering as he tried to readjust to breathing, as his lungs greedily gasped in what he’d been denied.

“Easy, baby, easy,” Daichi said gently, pulling out carefully and running a hand through Tetsu’s hair while the man kept coughing. “That’s it, nice and slow, deep even breaths.”

Slowly, the coughing subsided and Tetsu was breathing in a more even pace. “Fuck,” he rasped even harsher than before, voice barely recognizable. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my whole goddamn life.”

A laugh left Daichi despite himself, his head falling onto Tetsu’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m better than okay,” he said eagerly. “We’re so doing that again.”

Lifting his head back up, Daichi took in the adamant look in Tetsu’s eyes, the determined set of his jaw, the red marks around his neck. They were gonna darken and bruise before long, probably by morning.

Daichi wanted to see it.

And he wanted to do it again.

“Fine by me,” he agreed, raising his eyes back up to find Tetsu smirking at him victoriously. “For now, how ‘bout a bath and some sleep?”

“Sounds good, Daichi,” Tetsu responded, rasping as his smirk shifted to something softer, gentler, wet eyes shining with someone akin to affection.

Daichi felt his chest get tight at it, realizing that Tetsu was more dangerous for him than previously thought, and for entirely different reasons. But still, he lowered his head to kiss him just as soft, wondering if it was okay to think that he’d be perfectly fine with it.


End file.
